


Failing At Dating

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, trying to be human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia has never understood most human things, dates was one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing At Dating

Stiles groaned as he flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes happy that things seemed to have worked out. They had stopped everything and for once in his life he had five minutes to himself. He opened his eyes to stare down at his pillow, which he pulled closer to him and snuggled into it.

 

"Stiles, are you coming or not?" Malia asked as she stood in the door way looking at Stiles. He was weird, and she had to admit, but then again he was cute. He was the only one who seemed to want to help her with himself. When he shook his head no, Malia rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She reached out quickly rolling him over and looking down at him.

 

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can get out of this," She said, yanking him up.

 

"Ow okay, okay I'm coming," Stiles said, getting up and pulling his arm away. He rubbed his arm, somehow he always forgot she was a werewolf, and could rip his arm out of his socket.

 

"Good," Malia stated, taking his hand and eagerly pulling him towards his Jeep. She had overheard Kira and Scott talking about something called a date, so she had brought up the idea to Stiles. He had stammered a little bit and nodded as he tried to agree to the idea. It had gotten so annoying that in the end she just told him what they would do, and he agreed. So they were going on a picnic in the woods.

 

"So you, excited?" Stiles asked, looking at her as he started to make his way towards the area they had chosen.

 

"I guess. I'm not sure what exactly you do on a date. Actually, I don't even understand why you go on dates. Isn't a date just like time you spend with your mate, alone?" She asked.

 

"Well yeah. Usually you do romantic things like eat under the stars or by candle light," Stiles attempted to explain.

 

"That's weird. Who wants to eat in the dark with very little light? It's not like your ugly," She commented as she played with the car door's lock. Stiles watched her as she played with the lock. She was obviously nervous, and it was just adorable. Stiles liked that she was just as nervous as he was, because it made it easier. If he messed up she would laugh, and he would laugh, and in the end it would be okay. There was very little pressure when it came to things like this.

 

"Well," Stiles started, "It's just a thing we do. But, since you think I'm so handsome we will do all our dates in real light. No candles and certainly no moonlight, you know until you can control your shift. Maybe then we'll do a full moon date," Stiles explained.

 

"Or we could not. Just saying," Malia said, looking at him. She didn't trust herself around him on a full moon. She had never hurt him, but she didn't want to risk that chance. She knew that she was a Hale, and from what she had heard they all seemed like pretty violent people. Violent people hurt the people they loved; she had done that once and would never do that again.

 

"Or not, that works too," Stiles said as they pulled off the road onto a dirt trail that lead to what everyone called the point. It was just a location in Beacon Hills kids went to get drunk and fuck, but it was also kind of cool looking. Scott and Stiles had spent some time there before, and he knew Scott had taken Allison there, so it only seemed appropriate.

 

As the jeep slowed to a halt Malia got out and took a deep breath. She liked riding with Stiles, but she always felt cooped up. She would never tell him that though. She reached into the back and grabbed the lunch box as Stiles grabbed the blanket. He took her hand and led her down the trail till they found the point that overlooked the city.

 

"I've been here before. See that tree, I killed a deer there. It was a huge buck too," Malia said, rather proud of herself. Stiles nodded slowly.

 

"Well congratulations?" He asked. He wasn't sure what the correct response to that was. Malia looked down, realizing that what she had said was weird. Not just weird but incredibly weird and awkward. She shook her head before yanking the blanket away and laying out on the ground. She looked at him, to see if she was right, but he just sat down. She took that as a sign that she was right, and sat down with him.

 

"Now we eat?" She asked. Stiles nodded opening the lunch box and dumping it out. Inside were two sandwiches he had made along with some chips, two Twinkies, and a coke for each of them. Stiles handed Malia her half and took his quickly opening his coke, unaware that he had just shaken it up.

 

The coke spurred out hitting the two of them. Malia jumped up half in anger and half in annoyance. How could Stiles have been so stupid? Now she was wet and sticky. She sighed looking at Stiles who was scrambling to his feet to hand her napkins. Malia snatched them from his hand and started to wipe away the brown liquid

 

"I'm so sorry," He said quickly, trying to help her. Malia slapped his hands away before noticing the look he gave her. He was honestly sorry, so she sighed and handed him the napkins.

 

"Here, just help me," She said. Stiles nodded helping clean her up.

 

"You know I should really not drink Coke. This always happens to me," He said when he was done drying her off. Of course, she was still sticky, but at least she was dry.

 

"Then why do you? I mean Coke is nice but so is water," Malia said sitting back down with him.

 

"Yeah, so next time I'll bring water. This will be less likely to happen then…" He said, trailing off as he sat next to her. This was a complete disaster, and he could see it written all over Malia's face.

 

"You know Stiles maybe were not supposed to go on dates," Malia said, suddenly.

 

"What?" He asked, completely confused and slightly hurt.

 

"Maybe were supposed just to be at your house and do what we always do," She explained, hearing the hurt tone in his voice.

 

"I don't…wait you think that were just supposed to study and lay on my bed watching tv and kissing?" Stiles asked. Malia nodded looking at him.

 

"Yeah, that's what I mean," She said, before moving over to him and sitting in his lap. She smiled at him and kissed him before he could protest.

 

Stiles wasn't even shocked anymore by her actions, he just accepted them. So he wrapped his arms around her waist as she threaded her fingers into his hair. She pulled his hair causing him to let out a little yelp, but when he did she just shoved her tongue into his mouth. She had obviously been doing some type of research. Each time they kissed she tried something new. Stiles liked that she was trying; it meant a lot to him to know she wanted to be better for him.

 

Stiles ran his tongue along hers slowing it down. He made sure she knew that their tongues were supposed to touch, and move together. Grant it one could always dominate, but that's not what they were going for at the moment. They were just kissing to kiss, to feel each the other closer to themselves.

 

Malia let her tongue move with Stiles, as he led the kiss now. His tongue making its way into her mouth. He tasted sweet like candy yet salty like a pretzel. It wouldn't surprise her if he had eaten pretzels recently, or candy for that fact. But, she was pretty sure she only tasted like spearmint. She had chewed some gum; she had gotten from Lydia before she left to see him. The way this tongue moved along hers made her heart pound. He was much better at kissing than she was willing to give him credit for. Stiles always seemed so dorky, and cute, but when he kissed he was like a man. Stiles broke the kiss after a few moments and looked at her.

 

"We should pick up and go back to my house, don't you think?" Stiles suggested. Malia nodded, not wanting to waste any more time on this lame date.

**Author's Note:**

> So i've never written for this couple. I'm pretty sure I did a bad job so yeah if you have any words of advice leave them in the comments I'd love to be able to write for them some more.


End file.
